


ʜᴇᴀᴅ ᴀʙᴏᴠᴇ ᴡᴀᴛᴇʀ |🅟🅔🅣🅔🅡 🅟🅐🅡🅚🅔🅡|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: CHAOS THEORY [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Minor Mark Lee (NCT), Panic Attacks, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Sad Ending, Superpowers, Teen Angst, Teen Peter Parker, Teen Romance, Telepathy, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐦""∂σи'т ℓєт мє ∂яσωи"Ashley Ackerman is not a really a normal person as people think she is. Sure she looks normal, but in reality she can hear people's thoughts. When she meets Peter Parker, she realized that she can't even hear his thoughts.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: CHAOS THEORY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085333
Kudos: 1





	1. ℂℍ𝔸ℝ𝔸ℂ𝕋𝔼ℝ𝕊

****

**ℂℍ𝔸ℝ𝔸ℂ𝕋𝔼ℝ𝕊**

****

**Ashley Ackerman**

**“You don’t know how hard my life is. So don’t pretend like you know.”**

****

**Peter Parker**

**“Don’t beat yourself up. You’re perfect to me.”**

**Mark Lee**

**“Whatever you do; DON’T expose yourself”**

****

**Huang Renjun**

**“It’s okay not to be okay, you know?”**

****

**Michelle Jones |MJ|**

**“I’m not obsessed with him, just very observant”**

****

**Ned Leeds**

**“Guy in the chair~”**

***ᴴᴱᴬᴰ ᴬᴮᴼⱽᴱ ᵂᴬᵀᴱᴿ***

**"𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐦"**

**𝐀𝐬𝐡𝐥𝐞𝐲 𝐀𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐚 𝐧𝐨𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐥 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐬 𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐢𝐬. 𝐒𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐥, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐲 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞'𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬. 𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐞𝐭𝐬 𝐏𝐞𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐤𝐞𝐫, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐳𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬.**

**"∂σи'т ℓєт мє ∂яσωи"**

**©2021 - 𝓡𝓐𝓔**

****


	2. ℙ𝕃𝔸𝕐𝕃𝕀𝕊𝕋

**ℙ𝕃𝔸𝕐𝕃𝕀𝕊𝕋**

**1: ʜᴇᴀᴅ ᴀʙᴏᴠᴇ ᴡᴀᴛᴇʀ- ᴀᴠʀɪʟ ʟᴀᴠɪɢɴᴇ**

**"𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐝𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐧"**

**2: ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ - ᴇᴅᴇɴ**

**"𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐨𝐚𝐝"**

**3: ꜰᴜᴍᴇꜱ - ᴇᴅᴇɴ**

**"𝐈𝐟 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐰𝐞'𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭"**

**4: ꜱᴏ ʜᴀᴘᴘʏ ɪ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴅɪᴇ - ʟᴀᴅʏ ɢᴀɢᴀ**

**"𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫"**

**5: ʙᴀᴄᴋʙᴏɴᴇ - ᴅᴀᴜɢʜᴛʀʏ**

**"𝐀𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐮𝐩? 𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝. 𝐒𝐨 𝐥𝐞𝐭'𝐬 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤 '𝐞𝐦 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧"**

**6: ᴀꜱ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ - ᴅᴀᴜɢʜᴛʀʏ**

**"𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐫𝐞. 𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐦𝐧 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝, 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐠𝐨𝐭 '𝐭𝐢𝐥 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐞. 𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮"**

**7: ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ᴏɴ ꜰɪʀᴇ - ᴅᴀᴜɢʜᴛʀʏ**

**"𝐓𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐚 𝐩𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐨 𝐧𝐮𝐦𝐛 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠"**

**8: ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴀᴡᴀʏ - ᴀᴠʀɪʟ ʟᴀᴠɪɢɴᴇ**

**"𝐈 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐈 𝐚𝐦 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞"**

**9: ᴡʜᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ɢᴏɴᴇ - ᴀᴠʀɪʟ ʟᴀᴠɪɢɴᴇ**

**"𝐃𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐈 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐰?"**

**10: ᴡɪꜱʜ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʜᴇʀᴇ - ᴀᴠʀɪʟ ʟᴀᴠɪɢɴᴇ**

**"𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞, 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞. 𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞"**

**11: ʜᴜꜱʜ ʜᴜꜱʜ - ᴀᴠʀɪʟ ʟᴀᴠɪɢɴᴇ**

**"𝐒𝐨 𝐠𝐨 𝐨𝐧, 𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞"**

**12: ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴡʜᴇʀᴇ - ᴍɪᴄʜᴇʟʟᴇ ʙʀᴀɴᴄʜ**

**"𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞, 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞. 𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐈 𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞, 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞"**

**13: ᴄʀᴀꜱʜ &ʙᴜʀɴ - ʙᴇᴀ ᴍɪʟʟᴇʀ**

**"𝐍𝐨𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐠𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞. 𝐍𝐨𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐠𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐧, 𝐧𝐨𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲-𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮"**

**14: ʜᴇʟʟᴏ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛᴀᴄʜᴇ - ᴀᴠʀɪʟ ʟᴀᴠɪɢɴᴇ**

**"𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞, 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞"**

**15: ᴡɪᴛʜᴏᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ - ʙʀᴇᴀᴋɪɴɢ ʙᴇɴᴊᴀᴍɪɴ**

**"𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐦𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮"**

**16: ʟᴇᴛ ɢᴏ - ʀᴇᴅ**

**"𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐟𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐝"**


	3. 1

**"𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐝𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐧"**

**-Third Person-**

**Ashley Ackerman is not really the normal person, she is portrayed as. Ashley is a telepath. What this basically means is that she can hear people’s thoughts. But she could also do some other stuff, but she really hasn’t figured out how to do it yet.**

**Ashley, really didn’t want to be treated like a freak. Everybody she met, treated her poorly for her mind reading. Her parents even gave her up, because they didn’t really know what to do with her.**

**So now Ashley is living with her adoptive mother and her two adoptive brothers, who were also adopted as well, Mark and Renjun.**

**When those two found out about her telepathic abilities, Mark absolutely freaked out, while Renjun was just calm about it, but not really knowing what to do with the information.**

**But luckily they’ve come to terms with her abilities. Her life is hard enough as it is, it would hurt to have to live with people who would have to look at her like she was crazy everyday.**

**Ashley is a very quiet person, who really doesn’t speak out on stuff, but she only does it, when she listens in on people’s thoughts who talk bad about Mark and Renjun.**

**She got kicked out of school for that. So she became homeschooled. Until she begged her mother to let her go back to public school. She reluctantly agreed, but inside she was not really looking forward to it, hoping that Ashley doesn’t expose herself.**

**And Ashley hopes that doesn’t happen either.**

**🟈🟈🟈**

**Ashley was sitting in the kitchen, at the table just finishing her breakfast, and she saw Mark put his bowel in the sink for his mother to wash while they were at school.**

**“Alright, we’re gonna have to catch the subway, so we need to leave early.” Mark said and Renjun just nodded, taking one more bite of his food before leaving his plate in the sink, taking Ashley’s plate on his way.**

**“Are you sure you’re happy with me being back in school?” Ashley asked**

**“Yeah, of course.” Renjun answered**

**_‘Of course, I’m happy for her to be back in school, why wouldn’t I?’_ ** **Renjun’s thoughts asked, and Ashley smiled at that.**

**They made a rule for Ashley to stay out of her head, but it’s not like she can really control it; because she really can’t.**

**“We need to go.” Mark said**

**“You didn’t answer my question, Mark.” Ashley said**

**But Mark just walked past her, and Ashley stood up and she ran over to him, and she stood in front of him.**

**“What is it?” Mark asked her**

**Ashley closed her eyes and she started to listen into Mark’s thoughts.**

**_‘This is really not going to go well for her. She always says that she’s not gonna expose herself but she always does-’_ **

**Mark realized what she was doing. Listening in. Mark pushed her back softly, pulling her out of his thoughts, and she looked at him confused.**

**“Don’t you try that with me, goddammit. I’m your brother!” Mark exclaimed and he walked off from her. The sound of Mark slamming the front door made her flinch slightly.**

**Renjun sighed softly, and he walked over to Ashley.**

**“You know he hates it when you get inside his head.” Renjun reminded her and Ashley sighed softly.**

**“I know. But, 90% of the time, I can’t really control that.” Ashley told him**

**Renjun nodded as he obviously understood her.**

**“I know, I know.” Renjun reassured her, and he sighed placing his arm around her, “Alright, let’s get this show on the road.”**

**Ashley nodded and she grabbed her jacket and her bag, and walked off with Renjun following behind her.**

**🟈🟈🟈**

**“Alright, now that we’re here, what are the rules?” Mark asked Ashley as the three teens walked inside Midtown’s school building.**

**“Make friends. Don’t draw any attention to yourself. And most importantly, don’t ever expose yourself. Mark, you make me recite these rules, everytime we go out anywhere. I think I know them by now.” Ashley told the boy**

**“Just making sure.” Mark said, he and Renjun walked off, as they wanted to get to their classes early, while Ashley needed to get her schedule.**

**Every thought from people in this hallway is literally being brought out, and it literally was putting Ashley’s head on overdrive. Ashley took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting all the thoughts go -- when they finally left her, she decided to continue on.**

**🟈🟈🟈**

**As Peter was walking with Ned, talking about how he had to do the Stark internship that day, Ned started to talk about building the new Lego death star he got.**

**“I’ll knock out the basic bones of the Death Star at my place. And, and then I’ll come by afterwards…”**

**Peter stopped listening when he saw a pretty girl come into his view. He has obviously never seen her, so she must be new. It was Ashley. Ashley looked over and met Peter’s eyes, and she smiled for a slight second, before she walked away. Peter is mesmerized. He can barely keep up with his conversation with Ned.**

**“...because for the most part, the difficult thing is the base of it. The top half we can knock out in two hours, tops.” Ned continued**

**“That’d be great.” Peter said, as he totally wasn’t listening to Ned.**

**🟈🟈🟈**

**A homecoming banner is hung over the clock on the cafeteria wall by Liz, who is standing on a ladder. Peter and Ned are sitting next to each other and watching her.**

**“Did Liz get a new top?” Peter asked Ned**

**“No. We’ve seen that before, but never with that skirt.” Ned said**

**A girl passes by and says hello to Liz.**

**“We should probably stop staring before it gets creepy, though.” Peter said**

**“Too late.” Michelle - or as she goes by MJ- says to the boys**

**Peter and Ned turn to see MJ sitting at the other end of their table.**

**“You guys are losers.” MJ told them and Peter was taken aback**

**“But then why do you sit with us?” Ned asked the girl**

**“Because I don’t have any friends.” MJ responded**

**Then Peter looked over to see the new girl walk into the cafeteria with Mark and Renjun. Peter then became curious about her.**

**“Hey, who is that new girl?” Peter asked**

**“Oh, I think her name is Ashley.” Ned said and Peter became even more curious.**

**_Ashley_ ** **. . . Peter thought to himself**

**-TBC-**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1 of my new story!!!**

**My first story of 2021!!!**

**WOOOOO!!**

**Alright, so this story is going to be really different from the stories I do, and I really hope it doesn’t flop because I work hard!**

**Anywayyyys this story is gonna have:**

**ANGST**

**FLUFF**

**PANIC ATTACKS**

**BULLYING**

**HOMOPHOBIC WORDS**

**SUICIDE THOUGHTS**

**&**

**SELF HARM MENTIONS**

**I will put a trigger warning when there are any of these topics!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


End file.
